


Alone Together (A Patrick Stump/Fall Out Boy Fanfic)

by AmeeLynnRyden



Category: Fall Out Boy, patrick stump - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, High School, Puppy Love, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeeLynnRyden/pseuds/AmeeLynnRyden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My names Charlie, aka Charlotte Rose Bass, I'm 16 and I just moved to Glenview</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My names Charlie, aka Charlotte Rose Bass  
I'm 16 and I just moved from Chicago

My dad said he didn't like the big city so we moved to Glenview, just outside Chicago about 15 miles  
And it's my first day at my new high school

I'm looking at it from my moms car trying to think of something about it I find appealing,  
Until my mom yells about how I'm gonna be late and shoves me out of the car

Even after she drove off I still stared at it for a few more minutes before deciding to walk in,  
It's big inside compared to the outside,

I see the typical groups, Jocks, cheerleaders, art kids, preps, but then I saw this boy, all by himself like me,

He was wearing glasses and a trucker cap, with lightish brown hair and sideburns that both looked soft as silk,

He looked awkward, wearing tore up jeans, a David Bowie shirt with a Jean jacket and worn in black converse,

He looked like nobody liked him, but to me he was gorgeous in his own way and I liked it, I liked it alot

All of a sudden, he looked over at me and I almost fainted  
We just stood there, with our eyes locked on each other for who knows how long, but someone walked in-between our vision and I lost sight of him,

I looked everywhere for him but mystery adonis boy disappeared,  
He was just, gone

The bell rang and I asked the nearest guy where room A21 is for Chemistry and he brought me to my class,

He said he had to get to English and gave me his number and said to call him after class and he'll take me to my next one,

He was 2 grades up, a senior  
And I looked at the piece of paper he gave me with his number on it,  
It said Kevin Stumph 555-5387  
'Stumph, what a odd name' I thought 'but kinda cute' 

After class I pulled out my sidekick and called the number  
"Hello!" he answered  
"Hey this is  Charlie, you brought me to my Chem class?" I questioned, hoping he remembered,  
"Oh yeah! Charlie! I'll come get you! Sit tight!"

When he got me he asked "What room do you have next?"  
"Hmmm" looking at my paper "C5"  
"You have music too?"  
"Yeah, I know piano and guitar and I sing"  
"Wow I play violin"  
"That's cool!"

"And my little brother plays piano and guitar too! And drums! I'll introduce you two! Your 10th right?"  
"Yeah" "So is he! You'll like each other I know it!"  
"He sounds cool!"  
"He is!"

He pushed open the door on the band room and there behold, was the converse wearing sideburned Adonis from the hallway sitting at the drumset

"Hey Patrick!" Kevin yelled and Adonis looked up and started walking toward us and I blushed hard and tried to hide behind Kevin

"Heyyy" Patrick said when he got close and Kevin said "I've got somebody that's new I want you to meet that I think you'd like"  
"Really? Where is this person?" he asked looking confused

"Charlie!" Kevin laughed at me hiding behind him  
"Umm, Hi Patrick" I said shyly, still hiding behind Kevin  
"Hi, Charlie is it?" I nodded slowly coming around Kevin and his smile was enough to make angels cry

I stuck out my hand shyly "Oh no! That's for guys only!" he insisted as he went in for a hug and I hugged back  
It was so tight and protective and warm, I loved it, I just didn't wanna let go

When he pulled away slowly he looked into my eyes, they looked green before but up close they were blue with gold around the pupil, they were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen

"Wow, your eyes are so.....brown!" he told me  
"Hahah! Thank you! I really lo-I mean-like yours!" we both blushed fiercely as we broke away from the hug completely

I shivered and got cold without his arms wrapped around me, and also sad  
"Here" he said, taking off his Jean jacket and wrapping it around my shoulders

"Oh! Thank you!" I said putting my arms in the sleeves  
It smelled like him, like cheap cologne and deodorant but I loved it,

"Wanna play with me?" he asked shyly and Kevin busted out laughing  
"Ohmygod! I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry! I mean-"  
"I know what you meant" I smiled   
shyly at him

"And yes, I can sing, play piano and guitar that's about it"  
"Cool! You sing and play guitar while I play drums! What song should we do?"  
"How about.......Starman?" I asked gesturing to his shirt  
"Sure! Let's go get set up!"

After class we were talking about nonsense and walking down the hall together and Kevin was looking at us like 'I told you so'

"So, your names Stumph huh?"  
"Yeah, Why?"  
"I like it! Haha! But that's not the only thing I like...." I trail off and he blushed feircely  
"R-r-really?" he stuttered and goddamn it to hell if it wasn't the most adorable thing I'd ever seen

"Yeah" I confirmed shyly as he pulled me into an empty classroom  
He took off his trucker cap and put it on me backwards

"W-wh-what?" I asked and sat on a desk while he shut the door  
"This" he said as he leaned in close, brushing my hair behind my ear and gently touching his lips to mine

I put my arms on his shoulders and intertwined my fingers in his hair while he put his hands on my sides shyly, but not too low

It was electric, and warm and wet and I loved it  
I never wanted it to end  
It was fresh baked brownies and puppies but more satiny goodness then anything else

I whined when he pulled away but understood that we had to breathe  
I took his glasses off and set them on the desk next to me  
He put his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes

This was the single best moment of my life  
He rubbed his nose on mine giving me loving eskimo kisses

But then we heard "So soon?" and Kevin was standing at the door  
Patrick pulled away and looked at him "Actually, yeah" with his hands still on my sides

"I-I'm sorry, I've go-gotta go" Patrick said grabbing his glasses and scrambling out of the room  
"But wait! Your hat!"  
"Keep it til next time!" he yelled

'So there will be a next time..' I thought


	2. Chapter Two

POV - Kayden

I saw Kevin and Patrick leave a classroom and overheard them talking

"Dude! She totally likes you!"  
"What if she doesn't and she kissed me out of pity?"  
"That's not the case Patrick! I know she does! She hid behind me when she saw you! Man, that girl really likes you!"

"Are you sure?" "Yes lil bro! Believe me! Now, ask her out later!"  
"Okay..."

I saw a girl come out of the same classroom and she was wearing Patricks hat

'That must be the girl they were talking about' I thought as I walked up to her  
"Hi, I'm Kayden!" I said as I stuck out my hand  
"Hey, I'm Charlie, I'm new" she said while shaking my hand shyly

"You know Kevin and Patrick?" I asked curiously  
"Kind of, yeah, I met them today" she blushed hard  
'So this is her...'

"Do you?" she asked  
"I never met him but I know who he is, Patricks the outcast, he doesn't really have any friends, everybody picks on him"  
"Why?"  
"Because he's different"

-Cut Scene-

POV - Charlie

'Because he's different'  
Those three words stuck with me for the rest of the day  
My mom just picked me up from school

"What's wrong sweetie? Is everything okay? Who's hat is that?"

"Yes mom everything's fine! It's more than fine! It's great! I met a boy I like and he likes me back! His names Patrick and he kissed me! And it's his hat too!" I chuckled

"FINALLY!" "What?" I asked and she laughed  
"Me and your father have been waiting forever for you to get a boyfriend!" "Wait! Mom! Boyfriend? After he kissed me he ran off!"

"You're father did the exact same thing to me sweetie! This Patrick boy'll come around!"  
"You think so?" "Yes honey!" she said as she pulled into our driveway

\- the next day -

I ate breakfast fast and skateboarded to school, it wasn't that far and I needed to get some fresh air anyway

I popped in my earbuds and my shuffle put Starman on and I couldn't help but sing along and smile and think of Patrick

On the way I ran into a girl walking, she looked around my age so I stopped and said hi  
"Hey" she said "I'm Ashton"

She clung her books to her chest and I could tell she was really shy, like me "I'm Charlie" 

There were a few kids walking on the other side of the street and she looked kind of scared so I asked "You wanna walk to school together?" "Sure" she said and looked really happy and smiled  
So we walked to school together

I had music as my first class and she did too, she played guitar and sang  
Her boyfriend's name was Brendon Urie, he was a bit of a nerd but good looking  
He was like Patrick

He can play any instrument that anyone's ever gonna be able to think of

Patrick walked into the classroom and when he saw me he immediately smiled and walked over  
"I see you've met Brendon and Ashton" he said, smiling

"Yeah, you know them?" "Yeah, Brendon's my best friend!" "That's awesome! He's a great guy!"  
"I know!" he said smiling  
"Can we talk, in private?" he asked "Sure" I said and we walked into the closet

"What's up?" I asked  
"I-uh I'm sorry for r-running off yesterday"  
"It's okay Patrick, I understand, I disgust you and you ran off" "No it's not, I got scared because, that was my first kiss Charlie"

"O-oh..." I said "I understand i-if you don't like me anymore a-and if you're n-not interested in me a-anymore" he said sadly

"No, I still like you and wanna be with you, to be honest, that was my first kiss too"  
"R-really?" "Yes" I said and kissed him

He was shaking and I could tell he was scared but he put his hands on my neck, cupping my cheeks and I gently slipped my tongue in his mouth, he moaned in approval and we just stood there, frozen in time for who knows how long

But, we broke apart and smiled at each other  
"We're good?" he asked "Yeah, we're good!" I smiled at him  
"So..uh, the homecoming dance is next weekend" "Yeah" I smiled "Y-you wanna u-um maybe g-go with m-me?"

"Definitely!" he smiled at me  
"Cool, um well we'd better get back or they'll worry"  
"Yeah" I said and grabbed his hand while opening the door and he walked out with me blushing

When we got back up to Brendon and Ashton I heard Brendon yell "YES! You FINALLY got a girl Stumph! I knew it!"  
Patrick blushed and said "Yes!" wrapping his arm around me "My girl" and he kissed my cheek

I blushed hard and said "Mine!" wrapping my arms around him and putting my face in his neck shyly, taking in his amazing scent

Ashton looked at me and said "I know we're gonna be friends for a looooong time!"


End file.
